Exposed
by Xx02Ezria14xX
Summary: What should have happened at the end of 2x12 please read and review no good at summary's...
1. Chapter 1

Exposed

What should have happened at the end of 2x12. Please read and review. Rated T cause over secure.

Ezra's POV

"You need to leave, and when you do you need to keep going. If Spencer's parents find out about this they will ruin you and you could lose your job. Or even worse your license to teach." Ella stated starting to get frustrated.

"Ella what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know Ezra,

You dating Spencer. "

"But Ella Spencer's dating..."

I didn't get to finish because four of the prettiest girls in Rosewood walked out of interrogation room 1. Only hours ago, these girls would have been leaving their houses and on their way to a beautiful big wedding. Lovely dresses, perfect hair and make-up; but not now, not since what had happened. I don't even know what happened. All I knew was that Aria needed me. She had called me up; used her one phone call to call me, telling me that she made a terrible mistake and that she needed me more than anything right now. All of the girls were now covered in mud. Full of mud from head to toe.

I just wanted to run to her, my Aria and hold her in my arms in a tight embrace. She looked tiny and so scared. Her big brown beautiful eyes were now all puffy and red probably from all of the crying she had done only minutes ago. When she was talking to me on the phone; I could barely make out what she was saying from all of the sobs and deep breaths coming from the other side of the line, Aria's side. I have only ever saw her cry like 4 times; when her parents split, when she told me about Jenna's incident, after Ian's incident when she came to my apartment after the police questioned them and now.

Aria's POV

The cops had finally let me, Hanna, Spencer and Emily leave the interrogation room and well the whole station. For god's sake we are kids not prisoners, how long are they allowed to keep us locked up in a room. We didn't answer any of the cop's questions we just sat there in utter silence until we were released.

I had asked to leave and use my phone call about 20 minutes ago. I called Ezra. My family had heard that we got taken to the station from the police so there was no point in calling them because the cops said that they were here.

I looked around the station, my vision all blurred from tears. I turned and looked towards the exit, that's when I saw HIM, Ezra, my Ezra. I was so thankful that he had come after me asking.

I blanked everything else around the room; all except him. I started running. Running towards him he held his arms out for me to run into him. My friends, I noticed had all stopped and were looking at me (ever since Hanna saw us they have knew me and Ezra were together. They are always bothering me to go on double dates or bring photos of me and Ezra as a couple.)

As I reached Ezra he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace. Tilting my head to look at his face, it was full of worry.

As soon as I saw his face I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lent down so his face was right in front of mine. Standing up on my toes, I pressed my lips against his. His tongue tracing my bottom lip begging entrance to my mouth. I immediately gave in opening my mouth. Kissing for a few more minutes when I heard someone coughing; well emptying their throughts to get our attention. I let go of Ezra but he, however was still holding me, but starting to grip me tighter. One of his hands was gripped around my waist and the other was placed on the small of my back. Looking around I could see people, family and friends. Hanna and Spencer's parents looking at us as if we were ghosts or monsters. Shocked to see me kissing my ex high school English teacher. But I looked towards my friends not bothered how people react to this anymore. They were all smiling though. However what surprised me was the way Spencer and Emily looking like they were going to laugh from what Hanna had just said to them and Hanna, Oh god Hanna, she looked as if she was holding in one of her unfunny jokes about me and 'Fitzy'. Yes I said Fitzy it is Hanna's nickname for him, Ezra.

I suddenly remembered I was standing in the middle of a police station. Turning around I noticed my parents standing in front of me and Ezra, in shock and betrayal. I then remembered when my mum was telling me she would feel betrayed even if it was Spencer dating him, but this was way too much for me. Ezra, I think had noticed me in shock because he pulled me into the embrace even tighter than it already was - if that was even possible - Pulled me into his very muscular body and his big strong arms were now wrapped around the middle of my petite body.

"What is going on here?" Daren Wilden, the cop who left during the week of the SAT's, asked my parents.

"Nothing!" Hanna yelled at the top of her voice, which made me jump but gladly nobody saw because of the tight embrace Ezra was holding me in.

"Officer Wilden, you do not need to worry, we are sorting this out OK?" Byron said a little too loud.

Wilden simply nodded and walked out of the room but kept looking over his shoulder to see what exactly was going on.

"Aria get in the car NOW!" Ella yelled.

"Oh and YOU too!" My father added on as he pointed to Ezra.

My dad then handed me his car keys and Ezra grabbed a tight hold onto my left hand. We walked silently towards the car and climbed into the backseat.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok Aria." Ezra tried to explain to me.

"How do you know that though Ez?" I proclaimed.

"Because whatever happens now I have always love you and always will. I never want to see you get hurt."

He started leaning down, right now his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath along my skin which sent shivers down my spine. I lent up and me him halfway as I pressed my lips to his. We carried on kissing until we were both gasping for air.

As soon as we broke apart two people climbed into the front seats of the car. I could tell they were really angry just by the way they slammed the car doors. Our car was the furthest away from the station building but I still think that you could have heard that slam from inside.

Byron started the car engine and started to drive. We drove in a very awkward silence to my family's house. As we pulled up into the driveway me and Ez climbed out hand in hand and my parents got out and slammed the door at the exact same time. We all entered the house silently, me and Ezra trying our hardest not to walk away or break down into each other's arms.

(Ok maybe the last one was just about me!)

"What the hell were you thinking?" Byron screamed at both me and Ezra.

Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. There has to be some as I wrote this at like 3am.

Please review. The more review the quicker the next chapter will be posted.

I am in the middle of writing the second chapter. It will be based on a preview of episode 2x14.

Thanks for reading.

Georgia x


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews and followers.

As I said on the last chapter sorry for all the typos. I write these on my phone which doesn't have spell check.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. If I did Jason and Jackie wouldn't have been mentioned on the show.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Byron screamed at both Aria and Ezra.

"Well are you going to explain yourselves or should I just go ahead and call the police?" Ella butted in the extremely awkward silence happening between all of us.

"No don't call the police. Please. If you do I will make sure I never see you again." Aria answered quickly as her mum picked up the phone.

"Well hurry up and explain yourselves."

Another awkward silence dawned on the family.

"ERM... were kinda going out" Aria blurted out.

"When did THIS start ?" Ella yelled at Ezra and Aria.

"Well..." Aria started to explain

"We met each other the day before school and there was an immediate connection between us." Ezra started to finish his girlfriends explanation. "We exchanged numbers and started dating. As soon as we found out about me being her teacher we broke up and then I got offered a job at Hollis. I love your daughter so I left Rosewood day so we could be together."

Aria was crossing her fingers behind her back hoping and praying that her parents would buy their story.

"Hmm" Ella began "So you two cut it off as soon as you knew Ezra was your teacher?"  
>Ezra cut in before Aria could even take a breath "Of course I told Aria that we couldn't date if I was her teacher and she totally agreed with me! I wouldn't go against the law no matter what my feelings are I'm not like that and I am sure you know Aria isn't either."<p>

"I think I know my own daughter and I don't need any of your reinsurance thank you!"

Byron looked like he had cooled down and he looked at the two lovers sighed then calmly exclaimed "Well from what you say it looks like you two aren't doing anything wrong or illegal, we can't stop you from dating if that is what you really want."  
>Aria and Ezra grew two massive smiles on their faces but then lost them when they saw Ella's face.<p>

" Hmm I'm not too sure." Ella claimed.

"Mum like dad said we aren't doing anything wrong!"

"I suppose so.."  
>"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"<br>Aria ran and gave her parents the biggest hug ever  
>"We trust you are being honest with us Aria?" questioned Ella<br>"100% mum!"  
>then Aria and Ezra left the Montgomery house hold and drove off into the sunset.<p>

HA IF ONLY IT WAS THAT SIMPLE !

Ella and Byron sat down and Ella said "she is hiding something I'm sure of it!"  
>"can't we just trust her for once!"<br>"five minutes in her room then I will"  
>"OK then but you won't find anything"<br>Ella marched into Aria's room and frantically began searching in draws, cupboards anywhere to see if she could find evidence.  
>"I am guessing you are right<br>" see you know Aria wouldn't lie to us."  
>Ella turned to leave Aria's room, but just as she was about to turn the light off something caught the corner of her eye. She turned and walked back into Aria's room. She went over to the end of Aria's bed and picked up Aria's old bag inside was the book Ezra gave Aria. Ella slowly opened the book and looked at the first page...<p>

Please read and review.

The more review the quicker I post a new chapter. I at least want 5 reviews before I post the new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in posting x

Had my French GCSE even though in am in year 9 xx

I know that this was what should have happened but it is just turned ito a story xx

"Byron!" Ella yelled from Aria's room to her husband who was sitting in the living room downstairs. "Yeah?" Byron answered as he ran up the stairs. "Where are you?"

"Aria's room, get here now!"

"What do you want?"

"When did Aria get this book?"

"I don't know some time in the middle of the school year, when Ezra was teaching her, why?"

"They lied to us! Read the first page."

Byron was then handed the book by Ella and looked at the written note under the dedication. "When you need to leave Rosewood, Ezra" Byron said out loud whilst he read it.

"We will talk about this later with Aria, ok Ella?" Byron told and asked his wife at the same time."Ok we will talk to her later I have to go to work now, I will tell Aria to come straight home tonight instead of going to her friends. Bye"

"Ok then see you later bye!"

Ella climbed into her red mini cooper and drove down to Rosewood Day High School – where she now worked as an English teacher. (A replacement for Ezra) As soon as she stepped into the corridor everyone was whispering. Ella ignored it and went to her classroom.

Aria's POV

I walked into the loud corridor and it suddenly went silent. Hanna's locker was right next to mine, and all the girls were waiting for me, but when I looked closely I saw that they were all holding something, their phones! "Oh my god please please don't be off who I think it is." I thought to myself however that was answered when I reached the girls and Spencer handed me her phone and I read the text.

Make sure you watch out for Aria after all she is carrying a child xo –A

Hanna grabbed my arms and I dropped the phone in shock of what I had just read, she dragged me into my English classroom (Ezra's old classroom and my mum's new one.) The rest of the girls followed.

"Is it true?" Spencer asked me. I was just staring into space, I couldn't hear her, and I couldn't hear anything. I just blanked out. All questions were running through my mind. Did –A send that to everyone at school? Did people believe it? Well they were both answered as soon as I walked into the building, everyone had their phones out, everyone was whispering and also everyone was looking at me. If it was sent around school did my mum know? Well not know because it wasn't true.

"ARIA, snap out of it, is it true?" Emily asked me because I wasn't answering. "ermm what, no it's not true!" I answered as my mum burst through the door.

Please review.

0-5 Reviews post new chapter next week

6-10 Tomorrow

11-15 Tonight

Thanks for reading xx

-G


	4. Chapter 4

"Mum what are you doing here?" Aria asked her mum calmly, but she was starting to freak out a little bit but didn't show it to her friends or her mother.

"I work here, if you remember" Ella answered showing she was mad. "All the whispers and that text going around school, what is it all about?"

Aria POV

"Honestly mum I have no idea..."

"I asked her whether it was true or not as soon as she came over to us" Hanna butted into our conversation. I actually forgot Hanna, Spencer and Emily were in the room.

"I think you should leave, NOW!" Ella yelled at my three best friends, who were all stood behind me reading the text over and over again. Their eyes suddenly shot up and looked towards me.

"Go I'll be okay." I told them, not before I looked at them, my eyes telling them that I would tell them about it later. They nodded and slowly walked out the door entering the corridor. All I could hear from the usually screaming and shouting students was light soft whispers. God only knows what they were whispering about but I got the idea they were whispering about me

"What's this all about?" I asked my mother.

"Is it true?" Ella questioned me.

I felt as if I was being interrogated.

"What! NO! Of cause not, as soon as I walked into school everyone just stopped and looked at me. And when Hanna asked me then..."

"Who sent that message that is going around?"

"I honestly don't know"

"What do you mean 'I don't know' you obviously do know something."

"As I said I DON'T KNOW!"

"How come they are going around saying that you are pregnant if you don't even know them?"

I was actually silent. I was trying to think about what my mum, my friends and all the students in school would say when I walked out of this room and called Ezra to come and pick me up. My mind started to blank. All I could think about was Ezra. Everything about him.

The chair I was leaning on started to wobble, the room started to spin. My mum was waving her hands shouting something then four of her appeared. The floor was moving below me wanting to open and swallow me up (honestly that would have been good in this situation) The walls started to close in on me. I started to screaming, screaming for my Ezra to come and rescue me! I felt my legs shaking wanting to collapse me to the floor. The ground started moving towards my face, growing closer and closer. My head started beating killing my ears with the drumming sound. I hit the floor with a bang and the world fuzzled out into a blacked out blur...


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is. Sorry for not updating in ages!**

* * *

><p><span>Aria's POV<span>

I was starting to wake. The only problem was my head was spinning, spinning like I hadn't slept in days. Instead of being safe in my bedroom; I woke in an unfamiliar room. It was hard not to close my eyes again as by head felt as if a tonne of bricks was pulling it back down as I tried to sit up. Remembering that I wasn't in my room, I looked around. Looking for answers as to where I am. The room was small – enough room to have a single bed, some chairs and space to walk around the bed in, the walls were white in colour. As my vision was getting slightly better I could finally make out a machine next to me. The machine was beeping; once I took a closer look I knew it was to monitor heart rates. That was when I had the idea I was in a hospital. But why was I in a hospital?

I started to hear faint voices, but there was no one in sight. I was sure I recognised the deep voice - the one I was longing to hear, the one which I hadn't heard for weeks. It was my Ezra out there coming to save me from this doomed place.

"I want to see her." I could faintly hear Ezra saying.

"You shouldn't be here. If anyone from school were to find out that you're here they will think that the rumours are true!" My mum told him.

"What rumours?" I then heard Ezra ask my mum. I could tell he was confused by the sound of his voice.

"Oh nobody's told you. There was a rumour that was going around school. They are saying that Aria is pregnant and that her dating you was the only reason she was getting the good grades that she got, because of her 'extra credit'!"

"WHAT! I would never do that to her. Who started the rumours?"

"It was anonymous, they sent the text to Mona then word got around somehow. You better go now. Before anyone sees you here."

"No I want to be there for Aria when she wakes up. She has been out for nearly three hours at least!"

Well that was the reason I am in a hospital. I must have passed out during school. As heard the door opening I tried to sit up but my head suddenly felt like a tonne of bricks dragging me back down. As soon as my head hit the pillow of the uncomfortable hospital bed; a shot of pain raced through my body which made me wince. I felt a soft pair of hands grab mine. I immediately recognised the hands of which were holding mine as Ezra's, his fingers rubbing circles on the back of them, trying to calm me down. My mum soon walked into the room with a doctor. Once I had opened my eyes again pulling myself away from probably the most amazing daydream, he started to check all the machines and me over. Just to make sure everything was okay. He told me, Ezra and my mum that everything was fine but they wanted to keep me in overnight because I had hit my head pretty hard when I fell. They told us it was normal procedures and they needed to check if I had a concussion or not. When the doctor left and shut the door I tried to sit up again but my headache was preventing me from doing so. Only seconds I was sitting up on the bed with Ezra still holding my hand which was placed on the bed and my mum who was sitting opposite to him. Ezra had helped me sit up, he probably knew it hurt when I tried on my own by the way I winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied to him. Truthfully I felt awful. I had probably the worst headache I had ever had. I looked down; making sure my eyes wouldn't meet his. It was only then that I realised that I had a cast on my left wrist. "What happened to my wrist?" I asked.

"You sprained it when you fell." My mum answered.

"Oh…" Was all I could reply, "Have you seen Emily, Hanna and Spencer?"

"Yeah, we did, they were all here. I told them I would call them when you woke." Ezra told me. "I will go and call them now, Aria do you have your phone?"

I shook my head in reply but I suddenly knew it was a bad idea because it caused a wave of pain through my head. Wincing in pain, Ezra ran to my side and sat down on the edge of the bed comforting me. My mum was looking through her bag until she found what she was looking for. She stood and handed Ezra the phone. He thanked her, kissed the top of my head and walked out of the room. He must have gone to the cafeteria in the hospital because when he walked in the next time he had two coffees in his hand and had the girls trailing behind him into the room. He handed one of the coffees to my mum and sat back down in the chair he occupied early. He took my hand in his again and I saw that Hanna had to stop herself from letting out an 'awe'.

"Mum you can go now if you want. Take a rest you look like you need one." She did look as if she needed to take a nap. But also I wanted to talk to the girls; I wasn't bothered if Ezra was in the room then.

"Are you sure?" Ella asked me.

"Yeah. I will be fine and anyway Ezra and the girls are here."

"Okay Hun. But call if you need anything."

I could hear she whispered something along the lines of 'take good care of my baby' into Ezra's ears as well before picking up her bag and leaving the room closing the door behind her quietly.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered, my face showing that I was lying. She turned and looked at me; her eyebrows rose. I knew she didn't believe me. "Spence, I'm fine, honestly."

Simply nodding, Spencer turned and walked towards Hanna and stood next to her. Emily, on the other hand was sitting on the edge of my hospital bed. Ezra was still sitting on the uncomfortable looking visitor's chair holding my hand in his.

"Do you remember what happened at school?" Hanna asked me.

"I sort off do. Last thing I remember was talking to my mum in the English room."

"Okay. Well from what your mum told us what happened you were talking about the rumour when you just collapsed!" Emily explained.

The room was just silent after that. I was just thinking and trying to remember what happened and trying to process what everyone had told me. _I wonder if Ezra knows what the rumours about me were actually about. Of cause he knows otherwise he would have asked. _I thought to myself. I had all different questions blurring my vision. Most of which were like _do people actually believe the rumours? _And _how did Ezra find out about the rumours, if he did know? _

* * *

><p><strong>What could Aria want to talk to the girls about? Please review with your ideas. I am really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Got a new laptop for Christmas and all my stories are on my old one which broke. As well as that I am now taking three GCSE's early and have to pick my options for Tuesday. If anyone has any ideas of what I could include in the next chapter please review and say or send me a PM. I would love to hear ideas. The more reviews the quicker I update.<strong>

**-Georgia**


	6. Chapter 6

Heya guys sorry I haven't updated in AGES but I don't know how to continue with this story. If anyone has any ideas or anything to help me out? I don't know whether I should continue on this fic or write a sequel or just leave it? I'm open to all suggestions please pm me or review.

-Georgia


	7. Chapter 7

A/N –Sorry about the delay on this chapter I have been studying really hard on my exams. The next few chapters on this and my other story New Year's Eve will be posted as soon as possible. I will try and post a new chapter every week and more often than that if I get them finished.

Anyway I really had no idea what to write in this chapter so I am really sorry if it sucks. Also people I do post and write quicker when I get more reviews. If anyone has any suggestions to improve chapters or if anyone have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me whether that be as a review or PM.

Anyway enough about that, on with the story…

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

"_Okay. Well from what your mum told us what happened you were talking about the rumor when you just collapsed!" Emily explained._

_The room was just silent after that. I was just thinking and trying to remember what happened and trying to process what everyone had told me. I wonder if Ezra knows what the rumors about me were actually about. Of cause he knows otherwise he would have asked. I thought to myself. I had all different questions blurring my vision. Most of which were like do people actually believe the rumors And how did Ezra find out about the rumors, if he did know?_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Aria's Pov

It was now a week after I was released from the hospital. I was only in overnight but I still couldn't stand it. My dad was still away and would be for another week give or take a few days. I really loved my mum this past week, I had told her that I wouldn't need her help and that I was fine. But everyone knows how mothers get. She was sure she waited on my hand and foot all day every day. I am certain that she was scared I may faint again.

Also as well as that you will never believe what…. SHE LET EZRA STAY FOR THE WEEK! I know it is unbelievable. She allowed him to stay to check on me and to make sure that I am okay. I am so glad that she decided to take a new perspective on things. The first night was meant to be a one-time thing. When we had gotten home from the hospital it was quite late. Therefore as soon as we got in my mother ordered a Chinese takeaway for us all – me, Ezra, her, Mike and all of my friends.

Ezra was about to leave, grabbing his coat off of the couch arm, when my mother stopped him in his tracks. She offered him to stay the night as it was apparently 'too late' to drive all the way home when his girlfriend had only just been released out of hospital. Obviously he tried to get his way out of it but you all know my mom, she can be really stubborn when she needs to be so he just accepted in the end. Anyway my mom would have to go into work and he had offered to stay with me and look after me instead of me being home alone, as he had a few vacation days he could call in sick for.

My friends were allowed to stay the night as well but they had school so had to leave me the next day; to be perfectly honest they wouldn't have went to school if it wasn't for me needing some 'personal time' with Ezra to put it as Hanna told me that morning. Ezra was great to me all week taking care of me – he is so persistent every time I told him I was fine he would come up with some cheesy excuse. I couldn't believe how much I loved him. Every second I found myself thinking about him. My mum obviously insisted that Ezra should go back to his place at least once through the week to get clean, fresh clothes; although I know for certain it was because she didn't fully trust him being alone with me all the time, especially when she wasn't home.

Hanna had took a day off school to come and hang out with me when my parents had to leave to work one day, they didn't raise any questions as she said that the school wanted to make sure I was better – to be honest I would say that the school are trying to get on my good side since all of this happened in school, really bad, life changing rumors spread and then that person collapses!

She was in the middle of telling me how everybody in school was still talking about me, even the teachers… On the other hand the teachers; well most of them anyway were trying to be helpful. They had recently confiscated everybody's cell phones in the whole of the school and were currently in the process of analyzing every text received or sent. The principle had even took it as far as going to the police to get a warrant (to make sure the former was okay to proceed with) he had to tell them about the rumors but that didn't bother me. Rumors are just that… Rumors Hanna, Emily and Spencer had deleted any trace of the messages from –A and had happily been the first people to hand in their phones, which were quickly checked and handed back as soon as possible.

Hearing the front door close and the click of the lock, I sat up on my bed terrified. It couldn't have been one of the girls, Hanna was with me and Emily and Spence were still at school. Nobody else had a key to my house except for family and from what I know they were at work. Footsteps getting closer towards me, me and Hanna sat silently, glancing towards each other for reassurance. As soon as my door starting creaking and moving ever so slowly open, my heart was beating faster than a rap songs beat, only when I recognized the person who was currently trying to get into my room without being heard or seen, did I calm down.

"Hey" I said to Ezra, letting him know that I was no longer asleep.

"Hi, I thought you were asleep otherwise I wouldn't have tried to be silent. I'm sorry if I scared you at all, I know how jumpy you have been recently. Are you feeling alright?" A very concerned Ezra replied.

"She has been up for the past couple of hours. She was fine to look through all of those shopping catalogues and magazines. I think she is feeling a hell of a lot better." Hanna answered him before I even got a chance to open my mouth.

It was that moment that Ezra had actually noticed that Hanna was sat on the bottom of my bed, legs crossed with a long forgotten magazine. "Oh, erm, hi. I didn't see you there…" Ezra told Hanna

"Obviously, you were too busy staring at your girlfriend!" Hanna mumbled under her breath. Me and Ezra turned and looked at Hanna in disbelief. "What?" Hanna asked finally looking up from her magazine.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief of her saying that. Not that it wasn't true because it was.

"Okay… just thought I would check up on you," Ezra said, and then he turned to Hanna, with a confused look on his face, "why aren't you at school Hanna?"

"Oh, well since Aria hasn't been very well and everyone was either in work or whatever I said I would keep an eye on her today." Ezra gave Hanna a look saying 'you should be at school to learn…' "It is fine honestly Mr Fitz, my mother said I was fine to take a day, Emily and Spencer – mainly Spencer are collecting my work from lessons today and I will do them all over the weekend." Hanna told him trying to sound the most believable she could. Hanna was actually one of the best liars between all of us; even if she cannot keep certain secrets that she tells us.

I think Ezra believed it as he just waved the subject away. "Well I will just be downstairs if any of you need me, I will be finishing grading the tests that have been on my desk for a few days." Chastely kissing me before making his way out of my room and downstairs, as soon as the door closed behind him, Hanna was nudging me smiling and winking, I couldn't take her seriously when she done that. Smiling first and picking up one of the many trash magazines on my bed, she nudged me again; this time though I burst into laughter.

This day was turning out to be quite good.


End file.
